


「et」关于月光

by jiqingci



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, 野外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiqingci/pseuds/jiqingci
Summary: et试手作，搞完以后不太满意以后可能还会再搞（……）
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil
Kudos: 1





	「et」关于月光

埃尔贝瑞丝垂下了她的目光，将镶嵌在夜幕上的星子轻轻拢在掌中，璀璨细小的光芒就像是一颗颗纯净的白宝石，缀在林谷的夜空之上。水声悠远，瀑布奔腾不息。皎洁的月光为其披上一层银色的薄纱。埃尔隆德站在露台上，任回音茫茫。

瑟兰迪尔到来时，馥郁的香气已经蔓延，在四通八达的露台上，夜风混杂花香，吹拂过黑发诺多的额发。殷红的酒液被月光浸染，交杂的色泽在视觉上更激发多卫宁的香气。透明的杯盏倒映出清晰指纹。埃尔隆德擎起酒杯，瑟兰迪尔微笑了一下，他异常自然的从诺多的手中接过酒盏，将带有单宁味道的液体含在口中，任酸涩滋味蔓延在舌尖。

月光在酒水之中被辛达饮入咽喉，埃尔隆德抬头望去，仿佛能看到银色的月光在身体之中流淌。上下滚动的喉结挑动黑发诺多的神经，金发的辛达眉眼间还带着迷雾山脉的雪气，和舒缓香气交融。过于锋锐的气息慢慢柔和，青翠的植物散发出清新气息，埃尔隆德坐在一旁，金发的辛达下意识抿了抿唇。酒液在唇上镀上了一层莹润光泽，被打湿的下唇显得越发饱满。瑟兰迪尔抬头望向月亮，就像他踏入时一样，无言的气氛充斥在二人之间，过于舒缓的环境让他不由自主的放松了身体，宽大的常服松松垮垮的披在身上。

他低垂眼睑，玩弄着透明的杯盏，埃尔隆德突然间觉得这一幕异常熟悉，就像是他曾经在脑海之中一闪而过的画面。接下来应该是什么呢，埃尔隆德微微皱起了眉，接下来应该是金发的辛达抬起了眼眸，黑发诺多捏住他的掌心，沿着指尖细密亲吻。将微凉的手指含入口中，湿漉漉的指腹反射月光，轰隆作响的瀑布砸碎水珠，湿润水雾弥漫。辛达纤长的睫毛挂满露水，沉甸甸的垂落。仿若泪水一般显得分外可亲。埃尔隆德这么想的，便也这么做的。温柔的亲吻细细密密的吻去了水珠，捏住辛达指根的手指散发热度，瑟兰迪尔闭上眼睛，他只能感觉到温热的唇从眼睛缓缓向下，吻过鼻梁，吻过脸颊，吻过唇角。被含住的下唇不由自主的微张，侵入的舌尖卷走口腔之中的葡萄香气，吮吸一般的亲吻仔仔细细的舔舐齿间，唇舌交互。

交织在一起的呼吸模糊了瑟兰迪尔的神智，微微恍惚的眼神无处安放一般望向埃尔隆德，埃尔隆德再一次轻吻指尖，温柔的分开辛达的衣领，沿着精瘦的肌肉，一寸寸的抚摸过身上的伤痕。瑟兰迪尔忍不住喘息了一声，粗重的呼吸被水声遮盖，精灵的王者在露天之下享受身体的欢愉，而庇佑流浪精灵的领主，在辛达的身上留下自己的痕迹。

就如同之前的很多次，埃尔隆德再一次的用亲吻去覆盖瑟兰迪尔身上的伤疤，在肌肉愈合的地方，湿漉的舔舐更像是虚空的火焰，从内在开始燃烧，一寸寸地吞噬瑟兰迪尔的皮肤。瑟兰迪尔跨坐在埃尔隆德身上，卡在腰间的掌心滚烫。瑟兰迪尔垂下眼眸，蓝色的瞳孔与诺多对视，澄澈的月光如水一般洒落，融进瞳孔之中，埃尔隆德仿佛被蛊惑一般再度触碰瑟兰迪尔的嘴唇。滚烫的手指沿着腰线摩挲，在脊椎的凹陷上轻轻打转，微微发凉的身体在灼热温度之下轻轻颤抖，隐藏在胯下的性器隔着衣服，不轻不重的顶弄。瑟兰迪尔忍不住俯下身，金色的长发垂落和诺多交织在一起，埋在颈窝的额头贴紧肩膀上的肌肤。

宽大的衣袍被褪下，露出来的是白皙肢体，层叠交织的伤痕割裂了皮肤表面，诺多的手指安抚性的在肉色伤疤上抚摸。辛达分开的双腿盘在诺多腰上，细密的亲吻留下一个个殷红痕迹。

缓慢的进入让瑟兰迪尔在恍惚间感觉到被占有的错觉，迷濛水雾黏上皮肤，湿漉漉的触感让辛达忍不住呜咽出声。诺多的动作温柔，属于医者的手耐心的开拓，硕大的头部坚定而又柔和的分开紧闭穴肉。月光轻柔，散发着珍珠一般光泽，披在光裸脊背上。埃尔隆德的手掌牢牢拥住瑟兰迪尔的后背，将金发的辛达按在怀中，面对面的姿势让粗壮性器进的更深，充盈的香气在口腔之中蔓延，瑟兰迪尔闭上了眼睛。

他们在群星之下，交换了一个吻。


End file.
